conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Tediz
The Tediz are a race of robotic teddy bear-like creatures who first appeared in Conker's Bad Fur Day. Overview The Tediz are controlled by Kripplespac and are determined to take over Conker's world, making as many casualties as they possibly can during the Squirrel High Command's assault. The Tediz' origins are unknown, except that a mysterious scientist created them. The reason for their existence could be the demand of soldiers during the Milk Wars, a conflict that occurred before the events of the Conker series. Types There are many different Tediz types: Soldier Tediz These are the main infantry. In Conker's Bad Fur Day, they don't wear uniforms, but in Live and Reloaded, they wear a complete uniform and helmet. Tedi Surgeons Tedi Surgeons appear in the Casualty Dept. section of the It's War chapter in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded. They wear white aprons and doctor headbands, which are stained with blood. They are possibly massacre doctors, which would explain the blood stains. They attack by throwing needles, knives, and syringes at Conker. When Conker gets close, they stab him repeatedly. When Conker first sees Tedi Surgeons, they speak in a calm, English language. Mutant Tedi Surgeon A certain type of Surgeon Tedi that are larger than normal Tediz. They attack by throwing three needles instead of one. In Conker: Live & Reloaded he can first be seen inside a container in the aforementioned section. He wears green in L&R and he looks exactly like an average surgeon Tedi but larger and wears a disk on top of his head. in the original he does not wear green and is not inside a container rather the body parts of SHC Soilders are in inside the container floating in some sort of green liquid. Submarine Tediz Submarine Tediz pilot Submarines. One Submarine Tedi is first seen shooting down a fighter jet with two S.H.C. soldiers inside. They are later seen in the lair of the Little Girl and the Experiment, which shoot Tedifunkin u47 Intercontilental Ballisitc missiles at Conker. Although in Conker's Bad Fur Day, it was not possible to know who or what was controlling the submarine. It was only until Conker: Live and Reloaded that a Tedi could be easily seen inside the sub. Big Boss Tedi In Conker's Bad Fur Day, Conker encounters the big Tedi Boss during the events of the It's War chapter. The Tedi boss stops at nothing to prevent Conker from advancing any further. Luckily, Conker had found a Rocket Launcher and blasted the Tedi boss to smithereens. The Experiment Main article: The Experiment The Experiment is a huge, spider-legged Tedi robot controlled by a Little Girl. On one arm, it has the Little Girl as a puppet. On the other arm, it has a blade saw, which could kill Conker with one hit. Machine Tediz These Tediz, exclusive to Live and Reloaded only appear in the multiplayer mode. The Machine Tediz appear two hundred years after the events of Conker: Live & Reloaded and replace the classic Tediz. These Machine Tediz appear as cyborgs with red armor and body parts. Redesign in Conker: Live & Reloaded The Tediz return in Conker: Live & Reloaded, and this time they have had a complete makeover. Differences include: Their big yellow eyes that resemble panther-like creatures, addition of blood, paws, and teeth. The stitching on their skin is also less haphazard, although it is still visible. Even though they are mechanical in nature, they produce blood when killed. They have also acquired their own uniforms and they can vary in sizes. Chapter X In the multiplayer mode of the game, they are one of the two playable races in the campaign. In Beach Dead, they are under the command of Professor von Kripplespac, and try to prevent the Squirrel High Command from entering their base. In Fortress Deux, they try to capture the S.H.C.'s flag. In Castle Von Tedistein, they are trying to link the power lines to their time machine to bring forth the machine Tediz. Singular Form Their has been some debate as to whether the singular form of Tediz is Tedi, meaning that Tediz is plural, where the z'' makes an ''s sound, or if it's still just Tediz,the Tediz are an obvious parody of the Nazis since the z'' is not properly an ''s, which means that Tediz could be a plural form of them. However, their name Tediz could've possibly been a creative alternate form of the spelling of the word Teddies, making the z'' actually an ''s. It is proven, however, that during the multiplayer missions of Conker: Live and Reloaded they will use the singular form of "Tedi". The first sight of this can be seen in "Castle Von Tedistein" when the SHC hits each button. It will say something related to "Tedi Machine Charged Up". Trivia *The Tediz are an obvious parody of the Nazis, as they have a similar name, have Swastika-like symbols all over their base (a T in a white circle surrounded by red), and speak in a German-esque language. *The Machine Tediz are a parody of the Terminator from the second movie (The Terminator 2: Judgement Day). *In the Early Trailer of Conker: Live and Uncut, a female Tedi can be spotted, meaning that the Tediz in the army are actually male, but for some reason the female doesn't get into the final game. *The Machine Tediz homages in a non-Conker Fan game called Mother Z, an unlockable costume for Clark the Main character, is a Machine Tedi costume, the costume also ups Clark Guts by ten. *In Conker: Live & Reloaded in the Casualty Dept. of the It's War chapter, a Tedi based on the original design featured in the Nintendo 64 version can be seen in a container. It also might be one of the same models used for Conker: Live and Uncut, as this Tedi has claws, something they originally didn't have. *Tediz's scribble is Rosie Woz Ere. Tedi with Sabre.jpg Tedizzthermophile.jpg Tedilongranger.jpg Tediz thermophile.jpg Tediz Oldwar Sneeker.jpg Tediz Oldwar Demolisher.jpg Tedi surgeon.jpg Tedigeneral.jpg Tedi Soldier.jpg TedizDoctors.jpg Big Machine Gun Tedi.jpg tediz commander.png Tediz NewwarCLR.jpg Tediz OldwarCLR.jpg Tedi Grunt Past.jpg tedi in submarine.png tediz soldiers.png Category:Tediz Category:It's War Category:Enemies Category:Robots Category:Multi Characters Category:Characters Category:ConkerWiki Featured articles Category:Multiplayer Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Articles with Trivia Category:Bears